


in death there is tranquility

by trashmouthtrash



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Character Study, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Wanda-centric, kind of?, my girl wanda has been through a lot and she deserves the world okay, references to major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthtrash/pseuds/trashmouthtrash
Summary: Life has not been kind to Wanda Maximoff.(a brief character study for day 2 of inktober 2018: tranquil)





	in death there is tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> credit to marvel, plot is mine, this is barely edited

tran·quil  
adjective  
free from disturbance; calm.

XXX

Life has not been kind to Wanda Maximoff.

It starts out wonderfully, as most disasters do. Wanda and Pietro are happy kids; they have loving parents, a warm home. They’re closer than most.

Then everything explodes.

Death takes Wanda’s parents, and her innocence. The world is no longer a bright place; Wanda and Pietro are together yet so painfully alone.

With Pietro by her side, Wanda fights through the next few years. She fights through poverty, fights through experimentation, just keeps fighting because then she doesn’t have to think. 

Pietro is what keeps Wanda going. He is her light; as long as he doesn’t leave her, Wanda will be okay.

Wanda quickly learns that everyone leaves eventually.

Pietro’s death hurts in a way that even the loss of her parents didn’t. It tears through her chest; she can barely breathe through the aching, searing pain. 

They win the battle, yes, mainly thanks to Wanda’s outburst. But in the aftermath, Wanda can’t find it in herself to be content.

(“What did it cost?”)

((“Everything.”))

Wanda struggles through her grief. This time, at least, she has the support of the Avengers. Perhaps most importantly, she has Vision.

Vision becomes Wanda’s rock. He listens to her, supports her in the best way he knows how. With Vision’s help, Wanda fights through loss once again.

The pain is not gone; she still feels it, still longs for everything she’s lost. But when she’s with Vision, Wanda doesn’t feel it quite so deeply; for once, she feels unadulterated love.

(“I only feel you.”)

She should have known it wouldn’t last.

Thanos rips Vision from her, not once but twice, and it kills all that’s left of the hope in Wanda’s heart. The light goes out and Wanda only sees red as she throws everything she has at the being that’s torn her soul in two.

In the end, it’s still not enough.

Thanos snaps and Wanda savors her last moments with Vision in her arms. When she begins to fade, she feels no fear. 

Life has been so full of pain that she can not help but welcome death.

Wanda looks to the sky, and for once, she feels tranquil.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written wanda before, and I'm actually pretty proud of this one :) if y'all could show it some love that would be pretty cool <3


End file.
